BEGINNINGS
by Gul Melset
Summary: A recruit is sent to the Orissa, under Gul Melset's command, for training that includes some unusual procedures.


Beginnings

                Because of the rapid expansion of the fleet to counter the escalation of conflicts along the Federation-Cardassian border, promotions were rapid; after a period of rigorous supplementary testing and training, Melset, together with a number of others, was promoted to Gul Ninth Order after having served only two years as Glinn of the Third Order. To her joy, she was immediately assigned a cruiser of her own, the Orissà, within six months instead of serving on someone else's for the period of time required prior to promotion to Eighth Order as normally was custom.

            It was but one year after she had taken command of her cruiser - the crew had adjusted quickly enough to her style which was calm and restrained, but, if she was provoked, could switch over immediately to viciously, even brutally aggressive. They had remarked within a short period that Melset's methods were unpredictable, different at each encounter. The leader of the fleet in which she was serving was Gul Parn, an excellent division commander who had made a name for himself in devising strategies which had already proven effective against enemy forces. From him she had learned to make use of the slightest anomaly in space to conceal a ship or even a fleet to make attacks even more devastating and demoralizing for opponents.

            After one successful mission, they had just returned to one of the bases to pick up personnel, effect repairs and have the rare luxury of some hours of down time. It was one of the newer stations close to the border, and the crews were anticipating enjoying the Promenade and gaming areas, especially as Central Command did not foresee any entertainment facilities on their own cruisers, considering it bad for combat readiness. Glinn Arik had established groups of crew to beam down in shifts, with those who had to oversee repairs or other work slated to depart some hours later.

            As Guls normally were always considered on call, Melset was pleased and surprised at the privilege of being assigned some hours to herself; after seeing to some details of organization, she left in turn. At beaming down to the station her communicator activated; it was Gul Parn. "Gul Melset, report immediately to Gul Sadren's office."

            "On my way. Melset out." She wondered about being called to the office of the Gul commanding the station; for the most part, such an order meant that some kind of disciplinary action was waiting for the one concerned. _I cannot recall any dereliction of duty. Well, I shall learn what is wrong soon enough... When she entered, Parn was already there. "Here she is." Her commanding officer gave her a nod of acknowledgement, his glance friendly. "We have been discussing you, Gul Melset."_

_            No, doesn't seem like there is any trouble in store... Her initial distrust was only normal, especially as it was very easy to run afoul of the numerous regulations. In spite of the rigour of her command style, and intolerance of the slightest sign of insubordination, she often bent some of the more obscure rules for the sake of efficiency; under circumstances this could be grounds for at least a reprimand. Whatever the reaction depended on her own commander's principles. She stood at attention, waiting._

            "At ease, Gul Melset," the station commander stated with the barest hint of a smile. "Gul Parn has spoken to me about your command methods in detail, including the request a member of the Obsidian Order be assigned to your ship immediately after your having been given command. Admittedly, this procedure is rather unusual, but has so far provided us with a fair amount of supplementary information. An entry in your files further states that you attended a year of courses with the Order prior to registering at the Military Academy; Tain's and Entek's joint evaluation shows you could also have chosen that career; in fact, you were even offered that option and, as far as I know, it still stands. In addition, your abilities in dealing with offworlders have already become apparent. Due to these circumstances, both of us feel you should be given the responsibility of mentoring a Var who has just graduated from the Military Academy and is in the final phase of command training."

            Their system was highly complex with six temporary assignments at the end of which Glinn Second Order was the highest rank to be achieved. From then on, advancement depended on merit, recognizing occasions, showing initiative and successfully completing missions - as well as a certain amount of intrigue, too, though it was never openly admitted. Normally, it was the most experienced who were entrusted with Vars' and Glinns' training.

            The young Gul remained silent, not showing by the slightest shift in posture or expression that this assignment was an unexpected development. At this point of her career she herself was still being evaluated at regular intervals by her own superior, in this case, Gul Parn. It would be thus until she had reached Seventh Order status. Usually, in the strict hierarchy of their system, mentoring was a privilege reserved for Guls of the Sixth Order and upwards. As yet, she was ninth, though due for promotion within the next year. For a moment she had the vague suspicion that this could possibly be part of a plot to undermine her career or delay the promotion if she made even the slightest mistake.

            He met her eyes and continued, "Var Lolà Traglor will be assigned to you for training for a period of six months before transferring to another cruiser. I maintain exposure to and observation of contrasting styles of command is most useful in consolidating one's own future methods. For _you, it should be an interesting situation as well. You know all requirements of mentoring procedures - feel free to supplement the training as you deem necessary."_

            The only reply was a barely perceptible nod of agreement, followed by the evenly pronounced comment, "Yes, I shall, and will transmit recordings to you at intervals of seven days." After a moment, she added, as if to herself, "Var Traglor is from the Gerschechi region, to judge by the name; I have frequently cooperated with members of this group." _And had to teach them that our ethnicity is not to be underestimated..._

            Gul Sadren agreed, "Your supposition is correct. Var Traglor has, as you, graduated with top marks, is an excellent strategist and should serve under as many different commanders as possible." He again waited for a reaction, but none was forthcoming. All he saw was the same vigilant attitude, the same respectful stance and unreadable expression. After having read her files, he knew about Melset's determination and discipline - as she belonged to an ethnic group which had preserved its own customs, even spoke a variant of Cardassi, there had been some conflicts with fellow students, a good amount of hazing by upper level Glans - their people was not tolerant of differences. Her supervisors at the Academy had never learned of the problems, but had only noticed Melset's results in studies - they were at the top of her year. She had established herself by excelling in hand-to-hand combat as well as her sure instinct for finding her opponent's weakness and zeroing in on it without scruples. Afterwards, though, the conflict resolved, she had always considered the matter closed. Often enough, both she and her opponent had shown unmistakable signs of the conflict which she designated as an 'accident', a description that was corroborated by the fact she and the other went to sickbay together. She did not denounce anyone as would have been her right; this earned her the respect of her erstwhile detractors. Later on, she had established teams when called upon to do so, selecting members according to the diversity of their abilities, not considering ethnicity or even friendship.

            _No use waiting for a reaction. "Dismissed. Var Traglor will beam aboard within ten hours, the time you have before departing on the next mission. You are welcome to make use of the Promenade - missions are to be extended, thus this amount of downtime may well become a luxury."_

            A salute, the call of 'Talsvar Kardassu!' followed by a perfect about-face before she walked out, self-assured and unhurried.

            "Gul Parn, I still have some details to discuss with you," he stated, turning to the squadron's commander. "That one would make an excellent candidate for an offworld mission should the Order ever require a surgically-altered undercover agent on Vulcan," Gul Sadren stated with a shrug.

            "My thought exactly. When she was assigned to my division, I read all the entries about her career on the datapadd I was given and learned she belongs to a minority whose population is concentrated in Kelan Province. While her customs are not too much at variance with those of the others, there evidently were preconceptions, even though her father, Gul Losir Damar is in Central Command, and her mother, Delhin Melset, a member of the Obsidian Order. Had she shown any reaction, it would have added to the difficulties. But that is of no importance. She is highly adaptable, however, due to her Obsidian Order training, with excellent instincts for manipulating offworlders' responses to suit her purpose." He shook his head, remembering, "You should see her deal with Humans... In fact, I have a visual recording of the last interrogation she effected which I want to pass on to Central Command and the Order." He laughed, "Without laying one finger on the captive I let her interrogate, Melset extracted all the relevant facts. She only sat there, staring at him motionlessly, silently, whatever he did, just uttering a prolonged 'warning' hiss whenever he made the slightest move towards her. In the end, he actually 'pleaded to be debriefed', as she put it."

            Later that day, she was in the general security area with two of her officers, locking away items she had acquired for her family and herself along with some wins from gaming. Their conversation was interrupted when she was notified by Var Deron, "Gul Melset, Var Traglor has just beamed aboard to report for duty."

            "You are to accompany her to my offices. I will be waiting in the ready room. Gul Melset out." She went to her office which she had equipped so that it revealed nothing about its occupant - 6 chairs, a desk with a comm unit, the Cardassian insignia on the wall behind her chair, a holograph of Loo'Wess on the opposite wall. The less to be inferred, the better. _Never offer anyone, neither prisoner nor fellow officer a point of reference by which to gauge your reactions, interests or preferences and thus try to influence you. This principle had always served her well._

            The young officer who entered, preceded by Var Deron was impressive. She was Gul Melset's junior by roughly eight years, and true Gerschechi type: very tall, solidly built without appearing heavy, thick black, glossy hair worn shorter than norm and green eyes. There was a brief flicker of disbelief in her eyes at seeing her commander. Apart from this lapse, her manner was confident, unhesitating, even arrogant. Melset evaluated her calmly before making eye contact, holding it for some moments. _Gul Sadren, you may well have sent me one of our future best. She took the padd Traglor held out to her with the words, "Var Traglor reporting for duty."_

            "I take it you have recently graduated. Which branch have you selected?"

            "Command, defence systems, security."

            _Even intonation, prompt, concise answers... Melset gave a nod of approval. "Other abilities?"_

            "Oral and written use of Klingon, Bajoran, Federation Standard; decoding encryptions up to level 5."

            "That will come in useful," Melset commented evenly, but did not specify, only input some notes on postings Traglor would be assigned while on her ship. "One more formality, Var Traglor, then you are free to go to quarters." After a moment, she spoke into the intercomm. "Major Tepek, please report to the ready room. Var Traglor has arrived."

            The young officer could not completely conceal her astonishment at seeing a member of the Order join them, or the fact that her new commanding officer treated this agent as she would a peer, with respect and even a degree of friendliness. The normal relationship between Order and Military was habitually determined by mutual contempt and suspicion, at times even open hostility; for the most part, both organizations had their own specific agendas, hardly interacting except when cooperating in the interest of ensuring security or prosecuting traitors that represented a common threat. This separation of the two groups was crucial to maintain Cardassia's security and to avoid any favouritism or conspiracies.

            "Major Tepek, may I introduce you to Var Traglor? She is serving on the Orissà as of today for a six-month introductory phase before being transferred to her first permanent assignment."_ She seems surprised. It will be best to inform her of the problems we have been experiencing._

            The Major looked at the newcomer calmly, evaluatingly, his expression cold, as though inspecting a new specimen or an especially refractory prisoner, then, apparently satisfied with what he saw, wordlessly turned back to Gul Melset.

            "My dear Major Tepek, I would be most grateful if you could find the time to instruct her in the following..." She handed him a list. "Feel free to add further elements you think may be essential."

            Tepek quickly glanced at the various details, "Standard expectations. Gul Melset, due to current developments, I suggest expanding the requirements to use of drugs in the course of interrogations and the installation of observation devices, visual and auditory," he stated, inputting the information and apparently establishing a preliminary schedule. "Establishing protective measures to preclude extraction of crucial information from databanks might be commendable as well."

            The Gul read the information in turn, nodded her approval and after a brief exchange Var Traglor could not understand as it was in a Cardassi dialect unknown to her, Major Tepek left.

            "As you know, we frequently take captives," Melset explained, "The Order has quite interesting methods of extracting information, and Major Tepek is excellent at them all. He will be prepared to advise you on various details should you have questions, so do not hesitate to address him. Furthermore, I have requested he give you a series of lessons - a compressed variant of those I took in the Order. You will be kept rather occupied with these supplementary details, but once you have a command of your own, interrogations and observation of crew will be within your jurisdiction, and unavoidable. It is always commendable to do the questioning on your own to assure you get the exact details you want." As an afterthought, she added, "Of course, there is constant surveillance on this ship, in every area without exceptions. You may be informed of the fact that there is a growing dissident movement that is beginning to work for the establishment of a civilian government; I refuse to have any subversive elements destabilizing my crew, thus the precautionary measures."

            Traglor gave a brief nod of agreement. Anything compromising Cardassia's security had to be eliminated mercilessly. The military had given their worlds the little prosperity they now had and, by means of annexing other systems and establishing alliances they could obtain the resources they so desperately needed. It was these alliances that made it possible to disguise troop buildup on the border  that remained undiscovered until it was too late to effect countermeasures. Moreover, every home and every public place was equipped with surveillance devices - Cardassians did not think it unusual; much to the contrary, they had the feeling of being protected at all times; they could be confident that, come what might, justice would prevail and all crimes be punished without fail.

            While preparing to copy Var Traglor's file on to the main computer, Gul Melset briefly looked up at her with a hint of a smile. "It shall be back in your quarters within the hour. My own shift begins in half an hour, but I still have a report to finish before then; as your quarters are on the same level as my own, R-D 15, you can go to them with me and settle in. The ship's quartermaster has already seen to whatever you will need as to uniform and hand weapons. In case you should require anything else, contact Gul Geron."

            Together, they went to the lift, unobtrusively watching each other. Melset said in a low voice, yet with an inflection that seemed to indicate amusement, "Var Traglor, as you have presumably noticed, to judge by your initial reaction which, by the way, was carefully disguised, I am from Kelan Province with all this implies. Be assured I do not expect my crew to conform to my ways outside of duty. We all serve Cardassia, and do not permit our differences to jeopardize our common goal. In fact, diversity is our strength, even though Humans maintain we are all alike."

            She had remarked Var Traglor's quickly concealed surprise at encountering her commanding officer, a superior only slightly over shoulder height to her and very obviously not of the predominant population group. Size was unimportant for Cardassians, but Traglor knew from experience that, in general, Melset's ethnicity was far more conservative than her own, preserving some views and customs considered 'backward' by the others, and that even though Cardassian morals were anything but liberal, except among two or three groups. Not reacting to Traglor's continued covert evaluation, Melset continued, "Otherwise, observe, and I will make the time for discussion of various aspects of your specialities and command; my officers shall be instructed accordingly. You are also welcome to read the mission files which date back to my predecessor. Your access code will be entered at once."

            Var Traglor met Melset's eyes, realizing that very little escaped this one's notice, "This is most kind. I shall avail myself of your offer," she answered in the same formal phrasing her commander seemingly expected.

            "That is all. Dismissed. Address Glinn Arik for your schedule."

********************

            The conflicts with the Federation had been escalating in the course of the past years, with frequent incursions into each other's territory. Massacres of populations were perpetrated by the Cardassians, protests filed by the Federation, and propaganda on both sides denounced the enemy as the one element that was working against peace in the Quadrant. The contrasting methods in dealing with captives did not help further relations, either, nor did the fact that the Cardassians were convinced that they were destined to rule the Quadrant and subject all other peoples; in fact, they considered the Federation every bit as aggressively expansionist as they were themselves, with the added 'danger' that it described itself as benevolent and tolerant of differences, willing to accept every population as it was, without reservations. This meant the Federation was viewed with far less apprehension than were the Cardassians with their openly declared goals. Cardassians considered this - in their opinion - calculated pretence of benevolence and tolerance seductive, especially for easily influenced  peoples, thus far more dangerous as it undermined resistance most effectively.

            Increasingly, details about the conditions on Bajor were reaching the Federation as well; the outraged responses elicited led Cardassians to maintain a state of permanent alert, yet they wondered at the emotions these reports conveyed. It _was necessary to secure resources and, if they were not ceded willingly, then taken by force. Negotiations took far too long, and rarely brought the desired results. Colonies were also being established on Bajor, in enclaves built near the military bases. The Federation did exactly the same, colonizing planets and exploiting their resources; surely __their methods of dealing with indigenous populations closely paralleled their own in spite of statements to the contrary..._

            This time the fleet of twelve ships, led by Gul Parn, remained well within the borders - there had been repeated incursions by Federation ships; to the Empire, it appeared they were trying to add territory that belonged to Cardassia to their own, or, as Melset suspected, attempting to irritate them so far as to have Cardassia build up a strong military presence along the contested borders, thus leaving those which could become the next target relatively unprotected. It was a customary tactic to attack various sectors at random, creating uncertainty and aggression that could lead to rash responses, even from her people.

            Unlike Starfleet regulations which expected a commander to stay on board, out of harm's way, Cardassian expectations demanded a cruiser's commander fight side by side with his or her troops, though guarded by three select crewmembers. Otherwise, all risks were shared and, subsequently, the honour in case of a victory. What made the Cardassian military system so disquieting was the impression that the individual was not valued as highly as was the case in most other societies, a fact that Cardassians often used to their advantage. Their people never showed recognizable shock or distress at the loss of a crewmember, friend or fellow officer to non-Cardassians; much to the contrary, sorrow was vented in even fiercer attacks, to inflict the same loss on the enemy. Open grief made the individual expressing it seem easily distracted from duty, thus a liability in crises; in contrast, increased determination to win aroused fear and apprehension. The Federation had learned, at a bitter price, that when faced by the alternatives of either surrender and subsequent captivity or total defeat, Cardassians would fight to the last soldier. It was obvious the Pledge they swore was not only a meaningless series of words. Surrender was not in their vocabulary, meaning as it did an admission of inferiority, or, worse still, a lack of patriotism.

            In contrast, Cardassians only had the greatest of contempt for the Federation. Their laws seemed remarkably ineffective, easily subverted. The key words "We have rights!" pointed to court procedures that had the goal of proving innocence, not guilt, entailing the risk of criminals escaping their just punishment. Prisoners were not subjected to torture to extract information - how details could be won without these methods was a mystery to them, unless of course this treatment was used to entice individuals to request sanctuary in exchange for the information they could offer. It was incomprehensible how Humans broke relatively easily if subjected to a standard interrogational procedure, or even expressed fear of the prospect - a fact that made them appear unwilling to make sacrifices for the sake of their worlds - whereas Cardassian militaries and Order operatives were trained systematically to bear even severest pain without flinching, preferring death to betraying even the slightest element of classified information.

            For the first two months on board the Orissà, Var Traglor hardly saw her commander as she was posted at various stations throughout the ship. In addition, she had, in accordance with her Gul's advice, opted for supplementary details after her shifts, among them instruction by Major Tepek, who, unbeknownst to her, passed on evaluations to Gul Melset with whom he discussed them in detail, together with recordings of onboard conversations.

            A month after assignment, Var Traglor had gone into the canteen at the end of a rest period; once she had secured her meal, she found herself invited by Gul Melset to join her at table. After a moment's hesitation she accepted, unobtrusively glancing at her superior's selection._ She hasn't taken what would be her right as a Gul..._

            Noticing the covert 'inspection', Melset explained, "As you see, I take the same rations as my crew - up to B-5. Rank offers many privileges, but I only claim those that further our cause. Why , for example, select a C-7 meal if B-1 totally satisfies our physical requirements? None of us has chosen this career for the sake of luxuries or wealth. We _all serve Cardassia, with all this implies, from recruit to legate." Her expression was proud and even happy. "On away missions, all differences, except for command status, become irrelevant anyway."_

            "That is true; but you ensure the other regulations are enforced as should be: there is no casual contact with subordinates, limits imposed by rank are respected, but otherwise everything is shared, the danger, the hardships and the honour of victory." Traglor reiterated the basic facts as she had experienced them, and watched Melset. That one had an odd style, kept her waiting for some response other than quiet observation.

            "Indeed. In one battle we beamed down to drive out a contingent of Starfleet personnel before their reinforcements arrived. We blasted the trenches together, shared them for a number of days, made sorties together, fought side by side. We sustained a number of casualties, but in the end, secured that planet along with the system, liberated the equipment and the buildings left behind. Same goal, same risk. The strategy that time was established with Guls Parn and Jasad, then implemented. It is in such situations that you learn of your comrades' abilities and strengths - and your own."

            "That system creates trust and the knowledge of mutual support." Traglor hesitated, "I do know that the detailed surveillance and the direct contact with Major Tepek protect us all. Yet on the two cruisers where I previously served, there was no agent."

            Melset nodded. "The first is true. But as to the second supposition, be assured they _are there, whether requested or not. I prefer knowing who the agent is; in case of incidents or suspicion you know whom to address. Ah, yes! I must compliment you on your choice of associates. Var Desan is a brilliant recruit who is being instructed by Glinn Masok who can also teach you much. His specialty is weapons systems and he is currently instructing Var Desan how to construct minuscule but exceedingly powerful explosives. Perhaps you should ask to be included in this practical training? I doubt he would refuse, especially as this knowledge can be critical at some point. He is an excellent instructor; I have had occasion to observe some of his sessions with Var Desan."_

            There was no immediate reaction. Traglor was momentarily speechless at realizing Melset knew she and Desan had established a connection, but, at the same time, she recognized the statement held no reproach. It appeared she did not condemn the Gerschechi custom of establishing short-term relationships for the sake of companionship, considering the fact that military life was hazardous at best.

            Her superior saw her surprise and commented, "I _did tell you that you are free to follow your ways. I know you have also established a base of information along with the companionship." __Under circumstances, Masok may not be command material, but he is loyal, flexible, recognizes every possibility and has a talent for improvisation. She continued, "Have you made use of the combat training programme yet? It took some persuasion at the highest echelons, but I have been permitted to have a holodeck of sorts installed with various options, all updated periodically to give us the means of analysing techniques: Klingon, Federation, Romulan - the various groups with whom we have had __skirmishes, as the Federation chooses to phrase it."_

                "I did see the programme listed under combat simulations, but thought access to it was limited to higher-ranking officers alone, not to the general crew."

            "It is open to _all crew members serving on board the Orissà, and to the members of Guls Jasad's and Parn's cruisers who have signed up for training sessions." Again that slight hint of a smile, "You want to know more about some detail or another? You are welcome to ask. It is my prerogative to choose which questions I consider worthy of being answered. This one is." She met Traglor's eyes and said in a low voice, "Var Traglor, it appears you are uncertain what kind of responses I expect. Your desire to select them accordingly is understandable, as it will be my duty to evaluate your performance at the end of your assignment here. Off duty, I am a Kelan Province Cardassian with my own specific customs and behavioural patterns. On duty, however, I am a Cardassian who is a member of Central Command the same as every other member, subject to its rules and regulations. So, as you see, my expectations are simple: prompt execution of orders, no form of insubordination. It is also your duty to inform me of any observation that may or may not seem immediately relevant to a mission. At times, even the most negligible detail can be crucial."_

                Traglor felt her tension dissipate slightly, Melset was totally different to the commanders under whom she had already served during basic training, but apparently interested in furthering her subordinates to secure the very best personnel for the good of Cardassia. If she did harbour preconceptions about other groups, she did not permit them to influence her judgement in any way.

            In silence, the two finished their meal and left together, walking side by side through the corridors leading to crew quarters, discussing the conflicts that had erupted on the Klingon border. At the door to the Gul's quarters, Melset ordered, "Var Traglor, come with me. You still have some time before your shift begins."

            Once in Melset's rooms, Traglor covertly looked around. Here, too, her superior had only the barest of necessities, nothing to show what kind of a person she was, no outward signs of her heritage and customs, but, prominently featured, a screen inset in a table. Melset activated the programme and waited for her screen to clear, displaying a standard projection of the area of the Denorios Belt closest to Bajor, with one planet marked as Federation territory.

            "You have a fleet of nine ships. This planet is your goal. Deposits of trilithium, other essential resources. Federation forces present. Warning systems installed and active." She leaned back in her chair and watched Traglor analyse the situation, which she did calmly, without the slightest sign of haste.

            "Are all options acceptable?" Traglor asked, not looking up from the screen.

            "Yes. I take it you have already considered a strategy to disable the system and attack without alerting nearby starships?" She did not say that she, along with Guls Parn and Jasad, had annexed this world for Cardassia after a violent battle. "Register your strategy on this."

                "Thank you, Gul." Traglor took the padd Melset pushed towards her, made a list of terrain that could offer possible cover and camouflage... 9 ships... Fifteen minutes later she gave her a sketch of strategy and time frame of operations. "Split up fleet. Make use of meteor field distortion there. Larger meteor - explosives simulating meteor impact. Use fragments as additional camouflage - not enough for cruiser. Only lead ship visible to scanners. Contact, exchange of niceties. Cardassians always in a group of at least three, so attention drawn away from other sectors." Traglor hesitated, "Settlement only in one area of planet. Explosive to ionize atmosphere not commendable - detonation can be detected. Beam down personnel at various emplacements..." she indicated them. "Establish defence posts in this terrain..." She pointed to the hilly area surrounding the settlement. "Set up transmitters programmed to simulate Cardassian life-signs to draw away forces. Lines thus thinned out. No choice but to engage enemy directly." With an angry hiss at forgetting one element, she added, "Communications must, of course, be disabled."

                While her trainee was speaking, Melset modified the display to illustrate Traglor's strategy and, at mention of the sensor array, nodded approvingly. "Our own strategy exactly, except that we did not destroy communications. It would have alerted starships patrolling the sector. They are on constant alert, you know, and very quick to respond. Put the damn reptiles in their place...." She got up. "Our next mission will take place at the other side of the Empire. I have spoken to Guls Parn and Jasad; they have agreed for you to be included in the strategic development of the mission and permitted input. I can see your instincts are good."

            With that, Traglor was free to leave. Melset waited for the door to slide shut, then contacted Major Tepek. "Register this conversation in my and Traglor's files for later reference."

***************************

            The situational analysis had obviously been a first test and she had passed it. A few days later, Gul Parn received further information on their goal, a Federation settlement just on the border of Cardassian territory. The details given in the transmission demonstrated annexing it would be an excellent move and, in addition, further the careers of those participating in the action. This mission had one more great advantage: the planet's system was relatively isolated without any larger Starbase in the immediate vicinity.

            True to her word, Melset had Var Traglor accompany her to Gul Parn's cruiser, and, in the course of the discussion, they decided to vary their strategy by one element. This time it would not be to Jasad to open negotiations, but Melset.

            This change became clear when Jasad inquired, his intonation decidedly unpleasant, "Gul Melset, by which details do Humans and Klingons judge the aggression and damage potential of an individual?" He pointedly looked down at her, his expression nearly sneering.

            "Sex to a degree, and size most definitely," was the immediate reaction. Melset then proposed, "I should like to add one more detail, if permitted. Federation Standard used by me, not translated."

            "Agreed." Parn looked over at the Var accompanying Melset and said, "Now, Var Traglor, let's see what you would suggest; your commanding officer is of the opinion you may have some excellent suggestions to make." Together they went over to his display screen which was exactly the same as Melset's.

            "Three ships following the orbit of the planet's moons. Shuttle holding small asteroid in a narrow tractor beam as camouflage...." She described the entire procedure as she had developed it under Melset's supervision.

            Parn nodded, briefly discussed it with Jasad, then gave his orders. "Include this detail..." he indicated the asteroid nearby - let's try its effectiveness. Traglor, you, Masok and Desan prepare weapons and sensor arrays for emplacement as your commander has planned. Melset, you will be the 'distraction'. As soon as Glinn Masok as well as Vars Traglor and Desan have finished, they will flank you on the bridge. Attack will be initiated just before you close communications. Troops to be beamed down in groups of fifteen, at intervals of thirty seconds, at 100 metres distance." The four Cardassians once more considered the terrain displayed on the screen. In contrast to their settlements, where valley emplacements were but temporary, humans tended to stick to them, or at least keep crucial installations protected in those areas, even though they gave an attacker a definite advantage.

            Before establishing visual contact, the four of them put on their helmets; Traglor could not quite suppress her amusement when she heard the next command, "Glinn Nauren, reduce lighting just a little more prior to initiating contact..." She had frequently heard the expression of 'Cardassians having crawled out from under a rock someplace.' The insult was familiar to Cardassians and they deeply resented it, but Melset apparently consciously used it in a form of humour particular to her.

            Glancing over at Traglor, Melset said very seriously, "_Exactly, Var Traglor," and turned to Glinn Kovar, "Open communications. Visual. Let them see us crawl out from under our rock, shall we?"_

            For some moments, the Gul and the human organizer of the colony stared at each other, not showing their mutual loathing, respectively contempt. Melset only gazed at the screen patiently, motionless, with just the slightest slouch, knowing this posture unfailingly provoked humans. Usually, it was the Cardassian who began formalities, but this time procedure was different. After some minutes of evaluating each other, it was the Human who spoke with a slight hint of irritation. "Who is the commander of this cruiser? We have registered this system as our territory along with the settlement. This was effected four years ago. It is not advisable to attack. Our defences are at the ready." It became obvious he was addressing Glinn Masok, and the short sentences he used were an insult in themselves as they implied the others were not able to understand anything more complicated.

            Without hesitation, Melset replied, her voice slightly softer than normal, fractionally higher in pitch. "I am Gul Melset, Commander of the Orissà. Did you register the settlement with Central Command? If so, transmit the official authorization code and I shall withdraw immediately." She spoke to him in Standard, her speech slightly accented, but correct. The fact seemed to take him slightly off-balance.

            "This system is well within Federation space, and non-contested territory at that. You have no right whatsoever to demand authorization of any kind," he then sneered slightly. "You have only one cruiser as far as I can see, not enough to even begin to penetrate our defences. Could it be you are trying to be a hero?" His manner had shifted to patronizing.

            _If you see only the one, our strategy has paid off. When her ship vibrated under the impact of a phaser blast from one of the orbital defences, she uttered a startled hiss and her expression shifted from arrogance to shocked surprise._

            "Is this enough, or do you want some more evidence of our defence potential, Cardassian?" He asked contemptuously, stressing the name in a way Melset recognized as insulting.

            She looked to the side as if considering her answer and saw Glinn Nauren signal. _All cruisers in position, beamdown initiated, phase 2 implemented._

            Simultaneously, she heard the human call out, "What? Cardassians? Where did they come from? Evacuation pattern Þ. Assume defence positions! Secure centre!"

            Before Melset cut communications, she still heard the sound of phaser fire, frantic commands called out against screams of sheer panic followed by the roar of detonations. The little change in routine 'negotiations' had fulfilled its purpose. The settlers had been taken totally unawares, without the chance of laying out a plan of defence, thus making the takeover far easier for the Cardassians.

            "Var Desan, Glinn Nauren, take out defenses. Glinn Masok, Major Tepek, you have the bridge. Traglor and Patra, come with me." On the transporter pads, they stood backs to each other, in a crouch, weapons at the ready to permit them to dive for cover immediately on beamdown and begin firing.

                As decided, they materialized half a kilometre outside the settlement and were contacted by Guls Parn and Jasad. "In position." No further commands were necessary. They overran the outskirts of the settlement in minutes, firing as they went, reacting to the slightest movement in the windows or passages. Resistance became more desperate as they approached the centre, forcing them to fight for every metre of ground. "Captives. No matter which ones. Get organizers if possible."

            In the course of the skirmish, she saw two of her troops fall while attempting a sortie with ten others to cut through one of the side alleys. Enraged, their fellows pressed on, trying to spare as many of the buildings as possible while taking out nests of fighters. Some hours later, everything was over, the survivors cornered in the centre of the town and surrounded by their troops. To judge by the humans' attitude, no one had expected such a development.

            As soon as the troops had herded together the civilians in the town centre, Parn, Jasad and Melset went over, all three of them accompanied by their guards. One of the troops guarding the humans, Var Kassim, informed them, "All weapons confiscated," as he indicated a selection of hand phasers and diverse other weapons ready to be beamed up.

            "Now let's see what we have here," Parn ordered, "Separate the males from the females," and, to Melset, "Which was the individual to whom you spoke?" He had recognized the man at once, but pretended ignorance to increase his apprehension.

            "Ah, Gul Parn," she replied in Standard, "They all look the same. _Here he is." She approached a human male and gestured at him to step forward. "This one appears to be the head of the settlement." Addressing the human again, she ordered, "You - come with us."_

            Turning to Jasad, she laughed and commented at seeing the human's pallor and the fear in his eyes. "Not so arrogant now, is he?" She now gave one of her guards a command. "Var Traglor, take him in charge." She did so with alacrity, manacled him, then held him at phaserpoint until further captives had been chosen.

            From a pile of building materials nearby, Melset heard a very slight sound and decided to check what it was; she exchanged glances with Parn who nodded.

            "Accompany me, Glinn Patra! There may be someone there priming an explosive to eliminate us, thinking we may have become overconfident because of this success." Melset had recognized the sound as the voice of a child. _All the better. This should make it a little more interesting for our captives._

            To her satisfaction, she caught a suppressed cry of "No! Not that!" from one of the men. At rounding the seemingly haphazard arrangement of boards and material, she discovered a concealed shelter and, inside, a child of roughly six and a baby, held close by a woman who stared at them in wide-eyed fear, frozen with terror. Evidently they had contrived to hide there, hoping to escape what they expected to be a wholesale slaughter of all settlers.

                Ignoring the people, the Cardassian leaned against the wall and looked around inquisitively, then, with caution, inspected some of the objects stored there, picked them up, handled them wonderingly. _These articles are still fully functional! Why aren't they in a technician's office waiting to be repaired? Ah, yes, the members of the Federation are so well-off, can afford to dispose of mechanisms  that have the slightest defect. __If we had but a fraction of their wealth, there would be no stopping us!.. She took her time, knowing the delay would unnerve those who had seen her head to that area._

            "Now, Glinn Patra, what shall we do with these?" she asked with exaggerated indifference, gesturing at the humans, implying the three were of no more importance than the objects she had examined earlier. There was no answer, only a predatory grin, as Patra was used to her superior's little games. Melset shrugged slightly, "You know, _I would suggest turning them over to the husband, provided he has survived. They are useless to us, but I would like to get the humans unawares. Most likely the others are expecting us either to kill them or use them to exert pressure. Now you can observe their reactions first-hand. They are quite fascinating."_

            She turned to the woman, gestured with her phaser, "Go out. We follow. No abrupt movements."

            Eyes wide, afraid of turning her back to the two, the woman shook her head, too terrified to react. Melset waited briefly before going over to say, now in Standard, "The settlement will be destroyed as it is unauthorized, but we do not massacre women and children, believe me. We are _not Klingons or Federation members!"_

            Patra saw the woman wordlessly stare at the Gul in fear and revulsion, then get up slowly, keeping her children close.

            "Out!" The Gul's voice and demeanour suddenly changed to viciously threatening when she stated, "I have only so much patience, so get moving!"

            The two Cardassians followed, phasers at the ready, grimly expressionless as if prepared to commit one of the atrocities for which their militaries were infamous.

            Traglor herself watched Melset very carefully as she accompanied the woman to the males and asked, the sibilant undertone to her voice very pronounced, "To whom do these belong?" Silence. She repeated, "Whose are these? I certainly did not imagine that protest I heard a few moments ago." She briefly exchanged glances with Parn and Jasad before stating, "This colony will be destroyed, but we do not commit atrocities such as murdering innocent women and children. We are Cardassians, not humans."

                Finally one of the men stepped forward, tense, his expression defiant, close to rage as he said, trying to disguise his concern for his wife and children, "That's my family."

            Melset smiled coldly, "I can see Federation propaganda has created a rather negative image of our people in an effort to draw attention away from the misdeeds of its own members." And, to the woman, "Go to him at once."

            Parn then shouted in Cardassi, "Depart immediately before we decide to execute each last one of you for trespassing on our territory. Remember that we have been merciful for once, but will not be thus again."

            Jasad nodded to Traglor and Patra who beamed up to the Orissà with the captives. He then fired his phaser close to the humans who turned and ran for the shuttles they had hidden in an artificially enlarged cavern. Of a population of a little over five hundred, there were perhaps 130 survivors.... When one of his troops took aim, Parn ordered contemptuously, "Let them run, Glan Fenat. As far as I have seen, you are not in need of any additional target practice. Give them the chance to spread a few more accounts about us."

            A contingent of troops combed the buildings systematically for equipment before destroying a few of those that could be spared. Let the refugees believe the entire settlement was being leveled. In the meantime, the injured Cardassians had been beamed to  the sickbays of their respective cruisers, the dead vaporized along with the Federation victims after their identification chips had been removed.

            As soon as they had returned to their respective cruisers, Jasad transmitted the news of their success to Central Command before the Guls met on his ship, Melset again accompanied by Traglor.

            "I take it the prisoners are experiencing Cardassian hospitality," Jasad inquired in feigned concern. "It would be most negative for our reputation were they not treated on a par with captives of our own people. After all, Humans are _so concerned about equality in multicultural settings."_

            "I assure you that I have seen to their comfort, Gul Jasad. General issue prisoner's overall, separate cells, constant observation. They will be left in the dark - literally - to make them remember everything they have ever heard we do to prisoners and fear it will be done to them," Melset reported. "Later on, they will even be given Cardassian-standard field rations."

            "I have requested a garrison to be posted on this planet and as soon as it has been secured, a group of 400 civilian families can be settled here as a start. The buildings can shelter them until more have been erected. The humans were exceedingly kind and generous. They have even started mining operations and left us the equipment," Parn commented with a laugh before turning to Melset wordlessly, waiting for an explanation.

            It was given immediately. "Gul Parn, I have seen Federation reports on wholesale slaughter of entire populations, including children, reports of 'unbelievably barbaric treatment' of prisoners. I consider it commendable to, at times, act in direct contrast to this propaganda to confuse them. There were enough witnesses of this rather unusual procedure to spread news about this incident and the fact that family was reunited with no harm done to any of its members. As you were immediately recognizable as my superior, this procedure was even more astonishing - remember our strict hierarchy in which only senior officers decide with no allowances made for input from lower-ranking individuals? My ... kindness did not endanger our project, either." She added with a sneer, "Humans! Always ready to denounce our methods. Yet they are subversive beyond belief, using their prosperity to lure unsuspecting peoples into their Federation! The equipment stored in that shelter where I found that female can be very useful to us once repaired." She briefly waited before stating her request, "Guls Parn and Jasad, I request permission to let Var Traglor extract information from Mr ...," she tried to approximate the sounds, some Human names were nearly unpronounceable! "Kallutzke. She requires further training."

                The two others briefly conferred. Parn said, "Permission granted. But _you are responsible for his life. We need him and the others in negotiations for a prisoner exchange."_

            In the end, they agreed to leave behind fifty troops each along with supplies. When the garrison arrived, they would be free to return to their posts.

            Orders came to re-deploy to the border with the Federation itself. After such actions, it was their pattern to lie low, yet wait for any occurrence that could be considered a provocation. Their squadron was replaced by another one at once. By shuffling squadrons around, all commanders got to know a fair number of areas with their hazards and possibilities, at the same time giving the Federation as well as other potential attackers the impression that the Fleet was far larger than it really was. Often enough, Guls did not give their real names when initiating communications, but assumed others. To judge by intercepted reports, the Federation thought Cardassian space was literally crawling with cruisers, their society purely military, with training commencing in early childhood. No one actually received reliable information about their culture or society. Any offworlders from allied worlds who wanted to take up residence on Cardassia had to file for permission and were subjected to DNA scans to avoid any Federation agents infiltrating the system. If one was found, he or she vanished without a trace. Information would have put a face to their people, to their worlds, made them seem less threatening than the idea of a fierce, brutal reptilian people did. Fear was the best ally anyone could hope to have...

            In the meantime, Traglor had begun the interrogation. The prisoner, in spite of being thoroughly terrified, said nothing, only at times cried out in pain. Melset followed the process via a screen. After six hours, she contacted the detention area. "Results?"

            "Some, but nothing truly relevant, only scraps of information that do not help much," Traglor reported disgustedly.

            "I am coming, Var Traglor. A last question: Did you let the others watch?"

            "Yes, and they are now totally panicked. One abrupt move and they jump like voles," the Var seemed amused at the fact.

            Melset entered moments later and briefly conferred with Traglor before turning to the prisoner who had been thoroughly roughed up. Her eyes widened in horror, then she brusquely faced Traglor with a sibilant hiss and tensed neck membranes, an attitude that conveyed pure anger. Adopting an outraged tone of voice while explaining in Cardassi, she said, "Observe me, Var Traglor. It may prove useful to you later on." She went to the prisoner, again stared at him with an expression of shock, confronted Traglor with another hiss of anger, her neck membranes still tensed. "What is this? Is this the way you follow my orders, Var Traglor? I _expressly stated no violence was to be used!"_

            Traglor adopted a posture of respect, inclined her head as though accepting the reprimand, but watched the human prisoners very carefully. They kept their eyes on the two Cardassians. Evidently, they had thought Traglor was the other's superior.

            Her commander went over to the Human, gently touched his face. He tried to avoid her fingers, fearing more violence. Seeing his apprehension, the Cardassian said in Standard, her voice apologetic, "I do regret what has happened. This one..." she gestured at Traglor, "...will be disciplined for mistreating a prisoner. I had expressly ordered her not to abuse any of you in any way. Such a degree of insubordination is intolerable."

            She went over to a drawer and returned with a dermal regenerator, held it up for him to see. "Do not move, human, I will not abuse you," and proceeded to treat his injuries, ignoring his surprised glance. After some time, she straightened and said, "There. I think you will experience no more discomfort." And to the four others. "I assure you, you have nothing to fear. This was unauthorized. I fear this one,..." she nodded at Traglor, "... is rather impulsive. She _is very young and enthusiastic; she will have to learn to curb herself."_

            The next procedure was to ask them just why the colony had been established there and Melset even produced evidence that it was on the wrong side of the border. "No doubt you all were to be used as buffers to absorb the response to an allegedly legitimised attack on Cardassian space - sacrificing you would have meant justification for a renewed attack on us. Why is this being done? All my people desires is to be left in peace. Why can't the Federation understand and accept that?" Her voice was nearly pleading.

            A cry of outrage from one of the prisoners, "You damn cold-blooded reptile! We don't use those methods! We aren't Cardassians who have no respect for life!" His fellow captives silenced him, then wide-eyed, stared out at the two Cardassians in terrified anticipation of what would certainly follow. Seemingly the man was so frightened, he had lost all caution. Melset did not react to the insult. _It would appear you are becoming productive. At the same time, she heard Traglor draw a breath, could sense her anger. She 'silenced' her with a warning hiss, then stated as if berating her. "Why waste energy uselessly? Watch carefully. They are now so frightened that it should be easy to manipulate them into unknowingly answering all the questions we have. After this session, we will know everything we need. Remember the word games and mock interrogations all of us played as children? They were enjoyable and, of course, trained us for education and discussions. This is little different, but much more productive, of course."_

            Once again facing her prisoners, she shook her head, seemed genuinely hurt at the allegations, "Ah no, those are not our methods. All we do is defend what we have, as does everyone, even you. We never would victimize innocent civilians. Intelligence gave us reports on clandestine Federation weapons depots on that planet you annexed, of undercover military agents preparing to launch an attack on several of our worlds, even operations to turn that world you claim is a simple colony into an operations centre whose potential could place an entire sector of our Empire in danger. At least that is what our agents discovered. Would you stand by and watch your own Empire be invaded, its integrity put at risk?"

            The 'conversation' lasted another three hours, and at the end of that time, some quite interesting details had been discovered and recorded. Immediately afterwards, Melset, Traglor and Tepek met to analyse the recordings, Tepek explaining variations in word stress, intonation, speed of enunciation, all of which served to determine concealed facts and obfuscation, even outright lies. For Traglor, this was a totally new method, and she was surprised at the results, even though, in essence, not all that much had been said. Seemingly the system was only in the beginning stages of development, plans for a military installation in the first phases. Now, with the removal of the humans, Cardassia could annex it. The captives themselves would be transferred to Parn's ship, accompanied by Traglor and Masok. He would negotiate the prisoner exchange, permitting the two to observe his methods of negotiation.

            As soon as the fact-finding process was concluded, results transmitted to Central Command and the Order, Tepek left without another word.

            "As you see, Humans can be manipulated quite easily. We actually never had any agents on that planet, but have made these people very suspicious, which means they will be watching each other closely, and not trust newcomers to their own colonies so quickly. As to the interrogation, your more violent methods were offset by mine, thus making the captives less cautious. The factor of size is another important detail - if you want to use this method, find someone who is in contrast to you in stature. Use your voice as well to lead them into the path you want. Yet, always recall one very important factor. Never, under no circumstances whatsoever, form a close connection to any non-Cardassian lest you present a dangerous weakness. Prolonged contact with their ways may lead to a feeling you understand them, you may even consider this procedure of adopting some of their mannerisms sheer calculation in the beginning, for the sake of gaining information. It will, however, undermine your purpose in the long run, make you little better than them, possibly even a traitor to our ways. A number of us have fallen into that trap. In interrogations, always have a witness, a Var, a Glinn or better yet, an Order operative." Melset briefly hesitated, "Should you be captured or forced to turn to offworlders for help, pretend fear, helplessness or the sincere desire to learn of their ways - the choice is yours. Your captor or benefactor will inevitably let down his or her guard - after all, humans are so superior to all, their precious Federation the salvation of the entire Alpha Quadrant - and subsequently offer you a route of escape when the time has come. This pretence takes a great effort, may even be humiliating, but is ultimately useful."

            "Have _you done this?" Traglor looked at her openly, not quite believing what she had heard. It totally contradicted the impression she had of her commanding officer. Manipulative, yes, definitely, combative, too, but surely not imitating other people's ways, even if it gave her an advantage._

            The answer was a smile and the account itself. "Six years ago, when I was a Var Third Order, I was stunned by phaser fire, subsequently taken captive during a conflict. I was held for a week and during the first two days, I refused to eat, ostensibly fearing being drugged; not even their doctor could get within reach without my becoming 'panicked'. I simulated aphasia and some neurological damage to my legs. Remember how little they know about our physiology." With a sneer, she added, "They were so concerned it was amusing. They wanted to help me, tried to allay my 'fear,' were so self-assured they did not seem to realize a Cardassian would never behave like that! The captain, afraid I would kill myself to avoid committing treason, even sent me a counsellor. After five days we arrived at a Starbase where my captors transferred me to their medical facilities for treatment and questioning .... _after recuperation, of course." She smiled, remembering. "We had operatives planted on that station who traced me as soon as I was beamed over. I had been equipped with a transponder well before being taken captive at my specific request, Order methods..." She pushed up her sleeve to show a barely noticeable ridge under one of the scales just above her wrist. "We had to pass the docking bay. This operative had passed me a miniaturised phaser, so we put the medics and the guard out of action, escaped to a pod in the bay - automatically deactivated the doors which had been 'prepared' accordingly..."_

            She laughed, "As you can see, we were successful. It was worth seeing their shock when they were stunned. Of course, there are more details, but we are still at war. Be assured of one thing: get into human hands, and you have the most luxurious captivity you can imagine: you are treated with kindness, get all the food you can eat, warmth, comfortable clothing, even a measure of privacy, access to reading materials of all kinds, even conversations with your guards, provided you are careful to pretend curiosity," she said with a renewed sneer. "They demonstrate their prosperity and so-called moral superiority in every single aspect of their lives and are very quick to denounce cultures or political systems that do not reflect their ideals." She got up and shut down the listening devices. "No use leaving them on. Only Tepek and I have access to this room."

            They left together. Outside, Melset held up a data rod. "This may be of interest to you, Var Traglor. We shall discuss the details tomorrow with Tepek, Jasad and Parn. You are entitled to an intermediate review."

Traglor was not uneasy about the prospect. She had heard that Melset was just and helped her trainees and troops on their way if their actions were according to duty. It was also her principle to help them develop talents that could be used, even if these abilities were not her own strong points - it seemed that Gul had a genuine interest in furthering each of her crew as much as possible.

************************

            Barely a month later, Var Desan turned to Gul Melset and reported, "Incoming message from Central Command, branch Bajoran Sector."

                "Put it through to my office." As Melset walked off the bridge, she called out, "Var Traglor, you have the bridge."

            She waited for the door to slide shut, then opened communications. "This is Legate Geldar. We have just received a message from the offices of Gul Dukat, Prefect of Bajor. A terrorist attack has claimed the lives of thirty-nine Cardassian civilians, among them the family of Glinn Kovar who is presently serving on board the Orissà. He is to be notified immediately and, if possible, granted leave to spend his Seclusion on Cardassia with his relatives. It may give him a measure of satisfaction to know that the Prefect has ordered the public execution of thirty-nine Bajorans in retaliation."

            Suppressing her outrage, Melset quietly looked at the screen. Forty years of Occupation, and they still had learned nothing! In spite of massacres, labour camps, publicly transmitted executions, they fought back, prayed in their shrines for deliverance, then went out to commit more acts of terror... Every Cardassian's death ascribed to this terror was a heinous crime, and now the terror had reached one of her crew. This detail was the only element of duty she truly disliked. Cardassians did not break down, make a scene, but their quiet acceptance was difficult to witness. With a sigh, she contacted the bridge. "Glinn Kovar, come to the ready room."

            He entered moments later to stand at attention while Melset gazed at him, recalling his files. Glinn Kovar was the second son of the Kovar-Rossaw family to enter Central Command. His family did not have a tradition of military service, but his records were exemplary; he was due for promotion to Gul Ninth order within another half year. Kovar was tall, slender, with pale grey eyes, black hair, a member of the dominant ethnicity. She valued him highly for his dedication, his unwavering patriotism.

            "Sit down, Glinn Kovar." After a pause, she continued in a low voice, "You must be strong. I have just received a notification from Central Command, Bajoran Section. There was a terrorist attack on the civilian enclave just outside the capital. There are no survivors."

            He took a deep breath when he understood, but quickly had himself under control again, "All killed by  that murderous vermin... Including the Kovar-Rossaw family," was his toneless reply. He met her eyes, noticed that they reflected his own sorrow and rage.

            Melset nodded mutely, sensing just how hard this news had hit him, and said, her voice low, even gentle, "If you wish, Glinn Kovar, I will activate Legate Geldar's authorization to grant you compassionate leave as of this hour, to depart for Cardassia Prime and stay with your relatives. Legate Geldar has authorized me to propose this option. We may be strong, but at such times, we have to be with our own. If it is any comfort at all, the Prefect has ordered retaliatory measures. Each and every one of those civilians will be avenged. In public. This may not negate your, our, losses, but give the knowledge this atrocity will not remain unpunished."

                The young Cardassian's voice reflected his struggle for control as he replied, "You are most kind, Gul Melset, but this will not be necessary. I wish to remain on duty. Now, more than ever, it it requisite for us to show our strength, whatever the circumstances, to demonstrate that those who would destroy us have no hope of making us cede." He again made eye contact, "Showing a response to this incident could present an advantage to our opponents. We are not Bajorans to hide in a corner, hoping to avoid fate."

            "If you wish. Your argument is valid. You are truly a son of our people." Getting up, she added, "Should you have the need to cede to your grief, notify Glinn Arik who will free you and any close friends for the necessary time. You should not be alone in this."

            "I thank you for your generosity and shall avail myself of your offer." He rose in turn, saluted, and returned to his post, followed by his commander.

            Traglor went back to her own post after a covert glance at Gul Melset - she could read nothing from her superior's attitude which only seemed a little more distant than usual, even cold. It was obvious, though, that she was watching Glinn Kovar very carefully.

            The next morning, Glinn Kovar was not at his post, nor were Var Desan and Glinn Jal. By then, the news about his family had become common knowledge; no questions were asked. What could be heard, though, were comments about Bajoran terrorists and very drastic ways of crushing their resistance.

            A few days later, they were patrolling the border in formation, under total communications silence to keep from alerting possible Federation forces - the mission was to locate a weakness in the Federation's defences and attempt another incursion along a relatively unprotected area. The only exchanges were effected by pulses of static devised by the three Guls, which conveyed position, information on enemy emplacements, yet seemed an element of the usual background noise of space.

            It was when they were closest to the border, near a cluster of settlements, that a loud burst of static was transmitted. An angry hiss and it ended. Melset had seen Glinn Kovar's back stiffen with shock as he hastened to rectify his mistake. It was obvious that he was deeply perturbed at his error, feared having compromised their mission and risked compromising Cardassia's interests.

            "No cause for concern, Glinn Kovar. Carry on." Her voice was even, carried no threat, expressed no anger.

            Suddenly a message from Gul Parn came in, "Starship entering sensor range. Withdraw. Avoid detection." The entire squadron disappeared into space, maintaining silence. That burst of static had, however, aroused the attention of the starship's captain, and he transmitted his observation to the nearest Starbase, subsequently to the colonies nearby. That did not change much - the squadron would only shift position by some light years, then, at the end of alert, return.

            Melset kept her eyes on Glinn Kovar; when he left the bridge at the end of his shift, she quickly rose, went to join him in the turbolift, stopped it. "Glinn Kovar, I can see you are disturbed at having made that error. I assure you that no damage has been done. We shall return to this area in roughly 16 days. There will be no entry in your file." She looked up at him until he met her eyes. "You do not doubt my word, I hope?"

            "No, Gul, but my error is inexcusable." He again stared at the wall, his face expressionless, but his agitation immediately recognizable by his tensed neck membranes.

            "There are mitigating circumstances." Though she was never demonstrative, she grasped his arm, forcing him to face her. "Glinn Kovar, _listen. Major Tepek has agreed to let the matter drop. Guls Jasad and Parn have been informed as well and have also agreed to this procedure without expressing the slightest reservations. Your service record remains as is: faultless. We do expect perfect execution of duty - always, but errors can happen when nerves are frayed. See that you get enough rest. We have the next shift together. Remember: Legate Geldar's offer stands. Should you wish to accept it, I will expect you to return to the Orissà. You are an irreplaceable member of my crew."_

                "Thank you, Gul Melset." He went to his quarters which he shared with four other crew whereas Melset returned to her seat, exchanged glances with Tepek who nodded in agreement, transmitted her decision to the other two Guls' ships. The rest of the shift was uneventful and, after a meal, Melset went to her own quarters to register and read the reports of the day before the usual series of transmissions.  Moments before she finally settled down for a few hours of sleep, Gul Parn contacted her. "Both Gul Jasad and I support your decision as to Glinn Kovar. This incident will entail no repercussions."

            "I thank you for your forbearance and will attempt to convince Glinn Kovar to accept the month of compassionate leave offered him. Melset out."

            The following day she had just taken over from Glinn Masok and exchanged information with the two lead ships when the door to the bridge opened and Glinn Arik came in.

            "Gul Melset," His voice was strained.

            "Glinn Arik?" Melset turned to him only to see  the tension in his features and asked with a sudden sense of foreboding. "Is something wrong?"

            He nodded once, met her eyes, his own dark with anger. "Glinn Jal wanted to invite Kovar to a session of hand-to-hand combat training. He was still in his bunk, so he went over to awaken him. Glinn Kovar... he is dead, he must have committed suicide at some point during his downtime."

            "No!" For a moment Melset stared at her officer before inclining her head, a hand pressed to her lips, trying to suppress open weeping. Surprised and even embarrassed, Traglor pretended to notice nothing unusual, continued inputting data on a padd, yet incredulously watched the scene out of the corner of her eyes. After a moment, she heard Tepek speak to Melset in a Cardassi dialect she herself did not understand, and grasp her wrist. The slight touch sufficed, the lapse was over as if it had never been; her order was given in a steady but angry voice. "Major Tepek, Glinn Arik, prepare Glinn Kovar's files for transmission to Central Command and the Obsidian Order. Notify his next of kin and have his effects sent to them." She then activated the intercomm to announce, "The crewmembers of the Orissà who have downtime will attend his memorial service at 8:00 tomorrow. That will be all."

            The remainder of the day passed normally; even such incidents did not influence procedure or combat readiness. There would be some reactions from his close friends, but they would be in private. If there was open regret, it was for the loss of an officer who would have had much to offer and had died uselessly. The prevalent emotions the crew expressed were hate and anger towards the terrorists who had precipitated this development. Later on, in the canteen, Melset heard the Bajorans - "shrinecrawling vermin" or "scum" as they were often called - reviled, cursed, their culture viciously derided. She herself wondered why Central Command did not crush them totally as they would have long since deserved. They had already committed enough acts of terrorism to warrant such measures. _Why permit them to continue their resistance? A weak, contemplative, superstitious race which had been suffocating in its isolation and had not one property worthy of respect! It should have been thankful to Cardassia for showing it the way to power, to rational thought! But no! Those Bajorans refused to change, rejected all the glory her people had to offer, fought back unceasingly... For each cell that was eradicated, another was created to take its place._

            It was a few days later that she and Traglor met outside of duty. "What do you know about the Bajora?" was Melset's inquiry as she fell into step beside her.

            "We occupied their world forty-five years ago. Once we began establishing settlements, used the Bajoran natives for labour to extract resources, we became the enemy. Those primitives actually expected _us to respect __them! Originally, we had come to help them, civilize them... They were and are so backward and superstitious, it is incredible. They even have a caste system, the D'jarra, that is the ultimate in primitiveness! They should be thankful to us for showing them a way out of their benighted condition! They spend hours in their shrines, praying to spirits. Their Vedeks keep them ignorant of all facts, promise them eternal life if they respect and live according to their rules. Nor do they exploit the resources they have, saying they refuse to strip mine an area to extract what they do not need anyway. They are a contemptible people," was Traglor's reaction. "They refuse to accept our inherent superiority and their role as servants, presume to desire acceptance as equals."_

            "And yet, both of us have learned and can use their language." Melset commented.

            Traglor gave the customary explanation, "Of course. We have to be able to pick up chance comments, understand transmissions, comprehend their thought patterns to use their weaknesses against them."

            "Now, to come to the point." Melset turned to face Var Traglor. "You may have wondered about my reaction on the bridge." She hesitated, then continued, "Glinn Kovar was a very promising officer, would have advanced to the top echelons and served the Empire well. His error was not that serious; he had no disciplinary measures to fear, no loss of rank or dishonourable discharge, thus his reaction took us all by surprise; such actions can neither be foreseen nor avoided." Melset's expression became distant as she continued, "I knew him well as we had first studied, then served together under Gul Jorad; he was due for promotion within another month. He was even to be assigned a cruiser the very day of his promotion." Her voice shifted from pensive to stern as she stated, "I advise you _never to let a fellow officer or subordinate see you cede to one of the more difficult emotions in public lest you lose their respect and subsequently their confidence in your command decisions. Do not forget your own instinctive reaction at seeing me weep. It was contempt."_

                Traglor replied honestly, "I would not exactly describe it as contempt, but strong discomfort, even embarrassment." For once she had the feeling of understanding her superior marginally, risked a comment. "Yet you _did react, the bridge crew could not miss it. In spite of this, nothing has changed. You are respected, implicitly trusted, and your crew forms a cohesive unit."_

            "That is because we have shared much together within a short time. Once you have attained command status, always consider each of your crew, even to the lowest rank, essential. Discover and further everyone's strengths, and help crewmembers eliminate weaknesses. Keep apart as befits your rank, do not make friends with subordinates, yet be open to suggestions. That, together with foregoing privileges that fulfil no practical use apart from pulling rank or humiliating a crewmember, is important. But - that I have already told you."

            They walked on in silence before Melset said, "Next week at this time, report to my ready room. You will be informed on your evaluation." A slight shrug, "Ah, yes, Major Tepek will be present as he has some input himself." At the door to her quarters, Melset added, "Your time here is nearly over. We have suggested your next posting. It should be under a commander who is as different to me as possible."

                She considered Traglor calmly, then said, as if coming to a decision, "This is a critical period for us all who serve Cardassia, with some presuming to question the ways which have served us well for centuries. Your family consists of civilians?"

            "Yes. I have a half-brother, Elim Garak, who is a high-ranking member of the Obsidian Order."

            "Ah! Most interesting! And yet, you were surprised at seeing Major Tepek on the Orissà."

            "Admittedly, especially as he spends hours on the bridge and is evidently trusted by you. Permission to speak freely?"

            "Yes."

            "The Order is an integral part of our society, but usually kept outside of military operations, certainly not requested on ships. You have explained your reasons to me, yet.." Traglor fell silent.

            "Yet, seeing him there makes you uncomfortable," was the statement.

            "It does, no offence meant."

            "None taken. He is added assurance for me and my crew. There are some forms of intrigue that ascribe traitorous tendencies to an innocent crewmember, could ruin this officer's career. Tepek protects us from dangers from outside - dissidents, saboteurs - and from the inside. There is not one area on this ship without listening devices, many of them installed by me after discussing their emplacement with Major Tepek." She hesitated, went to a corner, looked up, then, satisfied, continued. "Do you recall Var Ketos? His father was the closest friend of Procal Dukat, Prefect Dukat's father. He apparently has discovered you are Garak's sister and wanted to see a member of Garak's family discredited beyond redemption at his hands. It is best you are informed. He had already begun developing his nefarious little plan."

            Traglor stared at Melset, who neutrally spoke on, "I can see you understand all of the implications. But for the constant surveillance instituted on the Orissà, you would have found yourself answering to an accusation of fraternizing with one Glinn Masok, learning to construct explosives to sabotage equipment, and passing on classified information. That would have presented quite a problem wouldn't it? After all, you did work with Glinn Masok and Var Desan in a separate, allegedly unsupervised area. Why, even_ I might have been involved in this plan... Ketos had planted false evidence, manipulated voice recordings. Luckily Tepek had recorded our conversation shortly after your arrival and we easily found out the provenance of these forgeries. At being confronted with the facts during interrogation, he made a full confession. We, in turn, generously offered him a transfer which he accepted most gratefully after having expected to be subjected to court martial procedures. Unbeknownst to him, of course, his new commander has been informed of his error in judgement. In essence, his career has come to a permanent standstill. Your own name eventually would have been cleared, but suspicion would have remained, leading to increased observation, thus a far greater chance of disaster."_

            "I thank you for protecting me, and for giving me the information," was Traglor's calmly formal answer, but her voice conveyed rage, her eyes glittered with cold anger.

            "You are, of course, free to repay him whenever you wish, but, unfortunately, you may have to wait some time. He has already departed." Melset activated the door to her quarters, "Remember this incident as well when you have assumed command. You are the others' superior, thus responsible for your crew's well-being and morale, even their personal integrity in case of allegations. If you consider this detail, it will assure you unconditional loyalty and, later, perhaps even a friend. As far as I can see, you will not have to wait long for your own cruiser, Var Traglor."

            With that, she entered and the door slid shut, leaving the young officer to go into her own quarters. All of her people were raised to suspicion, even to paranoid distrust, yet this one time she had barely escaped even though she could have produced enough witnesses to prove her innocence. _Watch your crew members, see to their interests and have surveillance devices everywhere. She smiled briefly, __Sorry, Gul Melset. No Order member on my cruiser in spite of my brother._

            At returning to duty after her off-shift, she glanced at her superior's door. _Perhaps, later, even a friend. Var Traglor realized that, even on a cruiser with a crew of 650, duty could only marginally compensate for the requirement to avoid any close contact with lower-ranking officers that could provoke accusations of favouritism. No doubt a Gul could, at times, feel the need of a person he or she could trust implicitly. Someone with whom it was possible to discuss decisions or conflicts. Thus Melset's contact with Major Tepek which both apparently enjoyed in spite of their formal way of interacting with each other. __Serving Cardassia is an honour that offsets all sacrifices and difficulties...._

            A month later, she was called into the office and found herself facing Gul Melset and Major Tepek. It was Melset who addressed her. "Var Traglor, you are to transfer to Gul Ranok's cruiser, the Planzet when we rendezvous in a week's time. He will continue your formation, offer you further training. Central Command has already agreed."

            Tepek added, giving her the padd with her service records, "You are welcome to read this at your leisure. I assure you, there are no encoded messages." For once, he smiled very slightly. "Gul Ranok and Central Command have already received copies. This is not customary procedure, for you to have immediate access to your files, but Gul Melset wants it like this. Success in your career, Var Traglor." He left without a backward glance.

            _His manner is a good sign. Traglor said very quietly, uncertain of the response she would get, "Gul Melset, I shall keep you informed on developments."_

            The reaction was an open smile, "I would appreciate that very much - It will make interesting reading indeed. Be strong, Var Traglor."

            A salute, an about-face, and Var Traglor left.

At rendezvous, Traglor shouldered her duffle, took position on the transporter pad, then disappeared in the shimmer of the beaming effect. When she materialized on Gul Ranok's cruiser, she remembered her erstwhile superior's words: _Glinn Traglor, you will not have long to wait before being assigned a command of your own._


End file.
